The History Of Remembering
by rycbar15
Summary: My name is Liliana. That's pretty much it. Don't ask me about my past, my last name, where I'm from. I honestly do not know. Maybe I have amnesia. That could explain everything. I thought I would never know my past. I was a abnormal girl with freakish hair. Then I met The Doctor. I think that's when my life started, and suddenly made sense. Or no sense. You pick.


My name is Liliana. That's pretty much it. Don't ask me about my past, my last name, where i'm from. I honestly do not know. Maybe I have amnesia. That could explain everything.

I can tell you what I look like; I never stop hearing about it. I'm the freakish blonde with blue streaks through my hair, oh and my eyes are dark purple.

I do have one memory, one of a brunette by the name of Clara. But it must have been one of my crazy dreams.

I have heaps of them. I dream of stars and new planets lost love and handsome men possibly like any girl in her twenties well I guess I'm in my twenties, and Clara.

I know what she looks like and that she saved my life more than once. Sometimes I think I'm insane, I could well be.

Although a couple of weeks ago, there was a man who claimed my hair was cool and that I am perfectly sane, I have seen him around a few times since...

November 23 5:00pm 1862

The tears fell from my eyes much like a waterfall, I ran through the streets trying to put some distance between myself and the young shop keeper.

Why were men such pigs! This particular man had been teasing me for weeks and had minutes before tried to kiss me, something that is just not done, especially in public.

I had asked him if he wished to start courting and laughed in my face.

"Court you? You certainly are insane just like your hair. Why would I want to court the town freak with too much opinion? Na I made a bet with those boys I could make you fall in love with me. Hey Mark I won!"

Hence why I was running as fast as I could back to the house.

That's also why I didn't notice the man I had walked into and knocked over.

I was too hysterical to apologize; I helped the man up and went to leave. But he followed me.

"Excuse me! Are you ok?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

I stopped in shock, wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to act normal.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" Let's just say it didn't work, my brain couldn't function, and I daresay I must have looked insane right then.

"I'm sorry? N-no you aren't. May I ask how did you get your hair such a interesting colour?"

I sighed this question was asked of me every day.

"It's just... Your hair is cool!" I looked at him in shock. Cool? What an interesting man.

"Now why are you crying?" It was then I noticed the sadness in his eyes, like he had lost someone and was really forcing himself to help me, although his worry was genuine.

I sighed "The market boy was betting on me with his friends, he told me I am insane" I let out a sob and brought my hands up to cover my face.

The man was suddenly hugging me, "If anyone's insane around here it is most certainly me." He stated with a smile.

"I appreciate your kindness sir, but I am not blinded from the truth" he frowned at my reply.

"I will show you... what's your name?" A Smile came to his face that caused butterflies to explode in my stomach.

I blushed "Lilliana..."

"Fine then Liliana I will show you just how insanerer I am" I smiled "Is that even a word?" He shrugged his shoulders. "It is now" he flicked my nose trying to hide his staring at my, apparently interesting, hair "See you around Lana"

He walked away slouched over getting rid of his attempt to sound happy.

I bit my lip, you see I am a very out spoken person, I love speaking my mind and asking questions.

"Sir?" He stopped and turned, "What is your name?"

"I'm... The Doctor" Then he walked away leaving me to ponder over his reply.

"Doctor who?" I shouted back, I heard him laugh, and then he disappeared.

I think that's when my life started, and suddenly made sense. Or no sense. You pick.

**Hello Doctor Who fans! This is a 11th Doctor/oc story that has been floating around my mind for ages.**

**Sorry if it's confusing and badly written. I am writing for fun, this is also dedicated to CaptainXena-Mation for encouraging me to write this and giving me a idea that made it.**

**I don't own anything except Liliana!**

**Review! What do you want to see in this story! Oh and I take requests!**


End file.
